


The Waiting Game

by useyernamesteven



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I wrote the smut, Light Angst, This is pure crack, based on that tumblr post, non-binary!tommie, spare me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyernamesteven/pseuds/useyernamesteven
Summary: Tommie shushes them and types back, “like WITH a girl or like with a girl and you looked at her and realized wow lets have sex and get married”It takes a minute. A long, excruciating, bickering-boys filled minute, before Tommie’s phone beeps once more.KimPossible: “like as in I PRETTY much just had sex with a girl”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. I saw the post and was like, "huh... Trimberly? Trimberly." and then this happened. It's T because everyone swears but it's mild and NO THERE IS NO SMUT ...that'll be for a different story ;) Thanks for all the reviews on my last story, y'all rock the socks off! And the tumblr post this is based off can be found here (https://fanfictioner25.tumblr.com/post/163382594601/paradisiak-blake-ash-mckenna)

Tommie Oliver once thought they were a patient person. They’ve dealt with enough bullshit in their life to know when to just take a few deep breaths and bite their tongue, and only _seldom_ do they lay they’re foot down to swing a few punches. You’ve still got to stand up for yourself some of the time, otherwise who will?

“Billy, dude, you’re cheating! Where did you learn all those combos?”

“I figured them out by myself. This one is double jump, left punch, right punch, squat, circle, circle, jump, roll, left, roll, double backflip.”

“…Okay. What comes after ‘left punch’?”

Tommie smiles at the two boys relaxing on their couch, all of their focus dedicated to the game they’re playing on Jason’s Xbox.

Well maybe they can think of a few people who would stand up for them.

Jason reaches over Billy to grab a handful of popcorn, stuffing half of it in his mouth and throwing the other half at Tommie lounging in the recliner. “Dude will you text Kimberly? She was supposed to be here like an hour ago.”

“Didn’t she say she was stopping by Krispy Kreme for a coffee? Maybe it’s busy.”

“It doesn’t take that long to get a coffee Billy.”

“Relax Jase,” Tommie says, pulling their phone out of their pocket and clicking on Kim’s contact. “I’ll text her now. No need to get your jockstrap in a twist.” This earns Tommie another shower of popcorn.

_“Yo dude where ya at? Guys are gettin antsy and Jasons being momish again”_

_“Also if youre still at krispy kreme get me a donut”_

_“Billy too”_

“HEY YOU GUYS!” Billy and Jason groan as Zack throws himself over the back of the couch, kicking Jason’s stomach and elbowing Billy in the thigh. Surprisingly he doesn’t spill a single drop of his soda, which is good because Tommie’s certain their mother would murder them if anyone got a stain on the couch. “What level are you guys on?” He asks, taking a sip of his drink, still casually sprawled out on both the boys’ laps. Jason shoves him off and Zack manages to hold the can upright, even as his face kisses the floor. A scuffle ensues between the two (after Zack puts his drink down) and Jason’s controller gets lost in the cushions.

Billy pauses the game and turns to Tommie. “Has you’re cousin texted you yet?”

Tommie shakes their head. “Not yet.”

“Wait, cousin?” Zack gasps from Jason’s headlock, grinning. “Is this the hot one that lives in Texas?”

“Yes, my hot, _very gay_ , cousin from Texas,” Tommie clarifies, rolling their eyes as Zack shrugs and twists out of Jason’s hold. They settle back into the couch, Zack picking at the popcorn while Jason steals a sip from his soda. “She’s been having troubles with her family since she came out to them, but her parents finally agreed to let her come up to Angel Grove to live with me and my parents for a while. She texted me yesterday when she was at the airport but I think her flight got delayed or something. She’s supposed to text me when she lands in Arcata.”

Just then Tommie’s phone beeps.

Zack laughs. “Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.”

Tommie shakes their head. “Nah it’s just Kim.”

_KimPossible: “Sorry, got caught up in somethin”_

Tommie frowns a little but before they have a chance to ask where Kim actually is another message comes through from their best friend.

_KimPossible: “So I think I’m bi”_

Tommie’s eyes widen and their jaw drops a little. “Holy fuck!”

“What? Is it Kim?”

“Uh… yeah. Dudes, she just texted me saying she’s bi.”

Jason jumps up cheering, punching the air a few times before holding out his hand to Zack who grumbles and digs into his wallet, forking over a twenty. Tommie ignores the boys as they start to argue who technically called Kim’s sexuality first and types a message back to Kim.

_“DUDE! Fur realzzz?”_

_“Just like all the sudden right this moment? hell yeah do it!”_

“I said I thought she was a lesbian and since lesbians are into women, I was half right so technically I only owe you ten bucks.”

“Zack that’s not how this works.”

“It’s kind of how it works.”

“Actually Zack, bisexuality is being sexually attracted to both genders, female and male, while homosexuality is strictly being sexually attracted to the same sex.”

“Thank-you Billy.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Tommie’s phone beeps and everyone goes quite, leaning towards Tommie expectantly.

_KimPossible: “like as in I was just with a girl and iiii”_

“OH FUCK!”

“Zack! Language!”

“GET IT KIMMY!”

Tommie shushes them and types back, _“like WITH a girl or like with a girl and you looked at her and realized wow lets have sex and get married”_

It takes a minute. A long, excruciating, bickering-boys filled minute, before Tommie’s phone beeps once more.

_KimPossible: “like as in I PRETTY much just had sex with a girl”_

For a long minute, no one says anything. They all just stare at one another with their mouths open and catching flies. And suddenly they’re all talking at once.

“I FUCKING CALLED IT!”

“She blew us off-”

“TO BLOW ANOTHER GIRL!”

“Jesus Zack, chill.”

“No! You know what, gimme the phone!”

“Wha- Zack! Hey! No stop!”

 

* * *

_“??????”_

_“UM”_

_“WHA T”_

_“YOU CANT JUST CASUALLY SAY THAT AND NOT LIKE EXPLAIN IT AT ALL”_

_“ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO US!!”_

_“Sorry Kimberly that was Zack. This is Billy. Tommie currently has Zack pinned to the ground.”_

_“Ouch. That looked painful.”_

_“Yo Kim its Jazon. Thank you for coming out cuz I won twenty bucks from Za”_

_“PLe asE”_

_“KIMMY”_

_“BKI MMY”_

_“EDO NOT LEAVE ME HANDINHERE”_

_“Fucking Zack keeps stealing my phone and running away”_

_“But seriously??? Dude like what!!”_

_“K IM B E RLY ANN HART YOU BITCH”_

_“COME BACK”_

_“IM GOIG TO KICK YOUR ASS”_

_“Hi Kim. It’s Billy again. Jason’s holding Zack hostage in the bathroom. Tommie’s nose is bleeding which is why I’m texting you. Just wondering where you are.”_

_“Uh oh”_

_“Zack broke down the door. Tommie’s pissed.”_

_“I SWEA R TO GOD”_

_“KIMMYE AHT THE FUCKE”_

_“WHERE DID YOU GO WHAS GOING ON ARE YOH LIKE STILL HAVIGN SEX EITH HER”_

_“Kimberly its Jase. Dude please text back zacks gone nutzo”_

_“and wed all like details ;)”_

_“Okay it’s me again. so like whatisgoing on!! please just answere”_

_“dude don’t make us come over there”_

_“*sighs* we’ll wait”_

_“…”_

_“Alrigt done waiting what is the deal whats goinf on I s2g Kimberly”_

_“why are you doing this to us??”_

_“Did you fuck your phone into nonexistence”_

_“did you tumble headfirst into a black hole of bisexuality”_

_“and if you did can me and Zack join i”_

_“u*”_

_“Well technically Zack’s pan so I gue”_

_“*HEAVY SIGH*”_

_“KIMBERLY”_

_“Fucking zack”_

_“Ohmygod”_

_“Oh My God for Fuckks sake KIM”_

_“Okay you bitch its been almost an hour and we’re all dying what the hell”_

_“…………”_

_“Jason 1 moree, seriously holy shit where did you GO”_

_“You cant just sAy that and then disappear????”_

_“Kim these boys are killing me pppuuuleeaseeee!!”_

* * *

 

 

An hour later and they’re all lying on the living room floor. Jason’s got a bag of peas pressed against his left eye and Tommie’s got a wad of toilet paper shoved up their nose. Zack has too many battle wounds to count. He might also be unconscious but the excitement from Kim’s first message has waned and left all of them too drained to check.

“When was the last time you texted her?” Jason whines. Billy walks into the room carrying two zip-lock baggies filled with ice; one he switches out for the peas and the other he lays across Zack’s back. Both boys grumble their thanks.

“Fifteen minutes ago.” They all groan in unison but it’s cut short when Tommie’s pocket dings.

_KimPossible: “46 TEXTS”_

“Finally! The pillow princess has arisen!”

Tommie rolls their eyes and frantically asks said ‘princess’ where she’s been. “Zack don’t make me pin you again.”

Zack snickers. “You know I don’t think that’s as punishing as you’re hoping for m’lady.”

Another ding. Tommie reads the message before bursting into laughter. Billy asks what she said and Tommie merely holds their phone out for the others to read.

_KimPossible: “I was… SHE WAS STILL HERE”_

Jason groans again as Zack holds up a finger, face pressed into the carpet, huffing out something that sounds similar to “called it, that bitch”.

_“Laughing now cause I was right you were still banging her omg”_

_KimPossible: “a black hole of bisexuality?! haha”_

_KimPossible: “yes”_

Jason groans again, tossing his ice bag on the coffee table. “Tell her to cart her glowing arse over here so we can tell her how much we hate her right now.”

Tommie salutes him but just as they finish relaying the message, another one comes through.

_Baby T: “Hey Cuz! How surprised would you be if I suddenly showed up at your doorstep in the next, say, five seconds?”_

Tommie gasps. “No way!” The boys look up at them just as the doorbell rings and Tommie’s sprinting for the front door. And when they open it they squeal. “Trini!”

“Hey!” Trini drops her bag as Tommie pulls her in for a hug, rocking back and forth in place and giggling.

“What the hell dude, I thought you were gonna text me when you got in? And I thought your flight got delayed? Bitch how are you?!”

Trini scoffs, pushing Tommie away to glare at them with mock anger. “Ay, hermana, give me a second to breathe. Geez you’re almost as bad as my mother.”

Tommie winces and tries for an endearing smile. “Sorry. How did that go anyways?”

Trini shrugs, picking imaginary lint off the leather jacket that seems oddly familiar but Tommie doesn’t know why because they’ve never seen Trini wearing it before. But then Trini sighs and says, “Eh, you know how my parents are. Angry they don’t get to control me anymore, but glad I’m out of their life,” and then Tommie’s too focused on wrapping their cousin up in a tight hug.

“Well you’re here now, that’s what matters.”

Someone coughs behind them and Tommie smiles before pulling back. “Oh yeah, my friends are here. They’ve been dying to meet you.” Trini picks up her suitcase and follows Tommie through the doorway into the living room. “Trin, these are the boys: Jason, Zack, and Billy. Boys, this is my cousin Trini.”

Zack jumps up from the floor with newfound energy and vaults over the couch again, bowing before the two of them. “Enchanté mademoiselle Trini,” he says, looking up at her and winking.

Trini’s brow raises. “Yeah that ain’t gonna work on me homeboy.”

“Yes, he knows that but he’s also an idiot so you’ll have to excuse him,” Tommie sighs, shoving past Zack and nearly knocking the lanky boy off balance. “We can throw your stuff upstairs in your new room later. Right now, I wanna know how you're doing. Why didn’t you text me when you got to Cali?”

“Well you know my flight got delayed yesterday afternoon and we didn’t board until practically three a.m. this morning, so I basically slept the entire plane ride to Arcata. And then I wanted to surprise you so I grabbed a cab and got a ride up to Angel Grove and here I am.”

“So where have you been?” Trini freezes and everyone looks over at Billy who blushes sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosy.”

Tommie smiles. “That’s okay B. Did you want to ask something?”

Billy fidgets a little in his seat before starting one of his long winded spiels. “Well a flight from Dallas, Texas to Arcata, California, is approximately 1,590 miles—or 2560 kilometers if you prefer metric—and depending on airline, departure time, and air turbulence, the flight time should have been six hours and eighteen minutes—twenty-two to twenty-five if you include actually getting off the plane. And then the ride from Arcata to Angel Grove is approximately seventy miles—one-hundred and twelve in kilometers—and then depending on traffic and the speed of the vehicle you traveled in, it would have been another hour and twenty-nine minutes to Angel Grove from Arcata airport. So combining all those times and estimating your plane left Dallas at four this morning, you should have arrived at Tommie’s house,” Billy pauses to look at his watch and mumbles a few numbers, “three hours, forty-six minutes, and thirteen seconds ago.”

Tommie glances at their cousin, confused yet intrigued. Trini laughs, an awkward sound that comes out pitchy and painful. “Smart one, isn’t he?” She clears her throat and wipes her hands on her jeans. “Well I did get here a few hours ago but I stopped downtown for some food annnd…” she drags out, peeking over at Tommie, “may have shared a coffee with someone.”

Tommie gasps. “Nuh uh! Dude you’re not here a full day and you’re already hooking up with some chick?! Fucking hell dude! Do I know her? Please tell me I don't know her. What was her name? Ah! It better not have been Samantha Brow, that girl is super trashy. Or was it Eliza Fitzwilliam... wait is she gay? She’s gay right? Oh hell, If you say ‘Amanda Clark’ I might cut a mother-”

There’s a knock before the sound of the front door opening. “Guys?”

It’s Kim.

Tommie’s brow furrows for a second as Jason calls to Kim, watching as Trini’s face tinges red, fiddling with the leather jacket she’s wearing that Tommie knows they’ve seen before but on someone else, someone taller, with shorter hair…

The alarm bells begin to ring along with the sound of Kimberly making her way into the living room, saying, “Okay before anyone says anything, I just want to say-” And it’s like the oxygen gets sucked out of the room and everyone's holding their breath as Kim notices the girl sitting beside Tommie. The girl currently wearing her leather jacket.

“Hi,” Trini says with a gentle smile.

And Kim laughs a little breathlessly. “H-hi.”

The moment lies on a tipping point, silence encompassing the room as everyone suddenly connects all the dots, and then…

**_“YOU FUCKED MY COUSIN?!”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh dear god why?) Okay, so a couple of you guys wanted a continuation and the *cough smut cough* so... This is my very first time writing "it" so it's probably really bad, please don't yell at me! This probably also has a bunch of mistakes because I sorta just threw it together. Anyways... Enjoy. (oh gosh that makes me sound so perverted)

Kimberly Hart once thought they were a patient person… but right now she’s close to losing her shit. Honestly how long does it take to make a freaking coffee?

And okay, maybe going to Krispy Kreme at one of its busiest times wasn’t the best idea, but she’s been in dire need of a vanilla latte all day and there’s this new cake batter doughnut that has her name written all over it. If only the six other people in front of her would just _move along_ , she wouldn’t be so ready to scream.

She’s half tempted to text the gang and tell them she’s going to be a little late for game/movie night, but she knows someone (Zack or Jason) will be asking for a doughnut and then they’ll all want one, and a coffee, and honestly Kimberly barely has the patience to stand in line and order for herself.

But it’s fine. They know she pretty much lives off Krispy Kreme and they know how busy it can get on the weekend, but she’s almost to the front now, and her mouth begins to water. So close-

And then Amanda fucking Clark waltzes up and cuts her in line.

“I’ll have a medium non-fat decaf mocha with two pumps of caramel, two sugars, three cream, hold the whipped cream, and four ice cubes, but crush them.”

The poor sap behind the counter just holds the paper cup, pen shaking in the other hand, and looks at Amanda a little terrified and slightly desperate, silently asking her to repeat herself, but Amanda just sneers and spits her gum in the tip jar. The kid scrambles to make Amanda’s coffee and that’s when the bitch finally turns and sees Kim.

She gasps and throws a hand over her heart. “Oh em gee, Kimmy Hart. I didn’t even see you there!”

Kim clenches her jaw, her grip on her phone tightening to the point she might just break it. The story of “Amanda and Kimberly: Best Friends to Worst Enemies” isn’t a pretty one. The shortened version: friends since kindergarten and up until last year when Amanda toyed with her emotions and got a little too close to Kim’s ex-boyfriend, Tyler Flemming. So Kim sent him a photo she mostly regrets doing and he still chose Amanda. Kim punched Ty, made an enemy of Amanda, and wound up in detention. The only good thing to come out of this whole mess was she found four amazing people and she can say she’s a much better person because of it.

Still, Amanda Clark and her little cronies are a thorn in Kim’s side no matter where she goes and Kim has been trying to be the bigger person, has tried to apologize, lets the insults and the barbs roll off her back, but it’s just so fucking tempting to knock Amanda Clark’s lights out.

Instead Kim just smiles, wide and fake and venomous, staring Amanda down. “Ah, Amanda Clark. That’s cute, but I find it kind of hard to believe since you had to skip everyone else in line to cut in front of _me_. Not cool dude.”

Amanda scoffs and scrunches up her nose. “Ew. God you sound just like the rest of those losers you hang out with. And don’t flatter yourself sweetie, I’m not singling you out. Though you’d like that wouldn’t you.” Kim feels her cheeks warm and she shifts uncomfortably as Amanda’s groupies laugh along with their leader.

The barista returns just then and hands Amanda her coffee, looking nervous and quickly asking for the next customer. But Amanda doesn’t budge. Instead she picks up the coffee and takes a sip before promptly spitting most of it back out on Kim. She yelps, clutching her shoulder where the hot liquid landed, and Amanda whirls on the employee.

“What the hell is this? This is not what I ordered! I demand a manager now!” The kid looks ready to curl up in a ball and Kim’s about five seconds away from doing something that will get her kicked out of the shop, but it’s the voice behind her that has everyone freezing in place.

“Ay, pinche pendeja, why don’t you get your little white ass out of line and get the fuck out of here, comprende?”

Kim glances over her shoulder at the owner of the voice and feels her world suddenly slow down. The girl is a full head shorter than Kim and looks much younger than she might actually be, but Kim’s too captured by the girl’s fierce gaze to ponder for long. She’s cute, like a cupcake, but she’s got this air of confidence and fire; a “don’t fuck with me” attitude that has Kim mesmerized and more than a little intrigued.

“Excuse me,” Amanda’s voice cuts through the moment like nails on a chalk board, “but who the fuck do you think you are?”

The girl chuckles low, stepping close to Kim to put herself between the girls and Kim’s eyebrows raise a little when the girl jabs her finger into Amanda’s chest, forcing her to step back and bump into the counter. Kim catches the barista’s eye from where they’re hiding behind the register.

“Listen chica, I don’t care if you’re the mayor’s daughter, some pompous rich kid with her daddy’s credit card, or just some asshole doing what you do, but I just got off a seven hour flight and a two hour drive on top of that. I’m tired, I’m hungry, and I will not hesitate to fuck you up. So unless you wanna throw down right here, right now…” the girl pauses to inch up on her tip toes, barring her teeth to Amanda as she whispers, “ _mueve._ ”

Amanda swallows, her mask of indifference dropping for a second before it’s back in place, and she sniffs. “Whatever,” she says, turning away from the counter and barking at Rachel, Harper, and Hannah who follow her out the door. Someone starts clapping and a small cheer goes up through the establishment. Kim watches as the girl smiles softly before suddenly meeting Kim’s eye and Kim feels her chest beat wildly.

“After you.”

Kim laughs a little awkwardly before maneuvering back in front of the girl to place her order. “…and I’m paying for whatever she’s getting.”

“Oh no, wait you don’t-”

“Please,” Kim interrupts, smiling at the shorter woman who flushes wonderfully, “it’s the least I can do for saving my ass back there.” The girl laughs and Kim feels her heart skip about erratically when the girl leans in next to her to give her order.

“Can I get your names?” the barista asks, trying (and failing) to hide a cheeky grin.

“Kim,” she says.

And it feels an awful lot like the girl is talking to her when she looks up at Kim and smiles. “Trini.” 

* * *

 They end up grabbing a table when the barista comes back with their drinks and doughnuts and spend half an hour talking about nothing and everything. Kim’s all of forgotten she’s supposed to be meeting her friends, too comfortable conversing with the near stranger before her. She seems vaguely familiar but Kim can’t place from where and she blushes a little when she catches herself staring a little too intensely.

“Uh- so you said you’d just got into Angel Grove? Did you just move here?”

Trini smiles lightly, but it seems a little sad, and Kim feels oddly guilty. “Something like that.” Trini looks up and must detect what Kim’s feeling because she smiles a little wider and reaches across the table to grab her hand. “It’s cool, it’s just… a complicated story.” She pauses, an eyebrow raising. “Perhaps as complicated as you and- what was her name?”

“Amanda,” Kim sighs out, looking down at their conjoined hands and rubbing her thumb across Trini’s knuckles, noting in the back of her mind how soft Trini’s hands feel. “Yeah. We used to be best friends but, uh, we kind of had a falling out last year. It’s… it sucks because I did something shitty. I mean she did too, but I’ve tried apologizing and she just seems hell bent on making me suffer.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. She’s… not a good person.” Kim bites her lip. “I’m not either.”

Trini hums. “I beg to differ. I think you seem like a pretty wonderful person, who may have done a bad thing, but that doesn’t define you.” Kim glances up through her lashes and finds Trini watching her with a soft expression. “I won’t judge.”

Kim huffs, the tell-tale sting behind her eyes, and she has to take a minute just to breathe through it, all the while Trini’s still holding her hand. “Let’s just…um, say Amanda sent me a picture- a _graphic_ picture, during a time when I was questioning…” Kim shakes her head, cheeks burning. “Well anyways, she got a little too cozy with my ex so I sent him that photo and… everything spiraled out of control from there. So, yeah. Oh! I also may have punched his tooth out? But they put it back!”

Trini laughs a little and Kim feels a weight being lifted from her chest at her sight of her smile. “Dude, seriously! That’s pretty badass. And if you ask me, they kind of sound like they deserved it. I’m starting to wish Amanda and I had gone toe-to-toe earlier; I would’ve put that biphobic bitch in her place.”

Kim tenses a little, eyes widening. “Ah- uh, wait- how did you…”

Trini’s head lolls to the side, smiling warmly, and Kim feels her mouth go dry.

Oh.

“Like I said Kim; I don’t judge.”

_Oh._

“Besides we’ve all got to look out for one another; stick up for our own, you know. And that’s not just because I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” Trini smirks and throws Kim a wink.

**_Oh damn._ **

Kim doesn’t even realize the words are out of her mouth before she’s properly thought of them. “Do you want to get out of here?”

And Trini’s smirk is probably the sexiest thing Kim’s ever born witness to as her eyes grow wild and drop unabashedly to Kim’s mouth. She leans across the table and whispers, “After you, princesa.” 

* * *

They’re kissing before Kim even unlocks the door and she pushes Trini across the threshold, kicking it shut with her heel. Her hands bury themselves in luscious locks as Trini tugs on her jacket for leverage, but it’s confining and the heat is getting unbearable, so she shucks it off and tosses it on her father’s recliner, thankful her parents are away for the weekend. Trini throws her arms around Kim’s shoulders, rising up on her tip-toes to do so and forcing Kim to shuffle backwards to keep them balanced. Her hip clips the table next to the couch and she pulls back with a hiss.

“You good?” Trini asks, her voice hoarse and breathless. Her eyes barely open to scan Kim’s face before she darts forward and starts mouthing across Kim’s jaw.

“Y-yeah,” she manages to answer just as Trini’s teeth latch onto her earlobe, making her groan. She grabs at the shorter girl’s hips, briefly grinding against her front, pulling a gasp from Trini that sends shivers rolling through her entire being. “St-stairs. Bedroom…”

Trini gets the message and ducks in for a hard kiss before pulling back. Kim’s head is spinning, a lack of oxygen mixed with blinding arousal, and it takes her a minute to realize Trini’s watching her, smirking as she admires her handiwork, and it takes Kim another minute to realize she doesn’t know where the stairs actually are.

“There- at the- my room’s-” Kim makes a few gestures, some of which even she doesn’t understand, and her cheeks blaze hot when Trini leans her head into her shoulder laughing.

“Easy tiger,” she mumbles, grabbing Kim’s hand and pulling her in the direction of the stairs. They get sidetracked every couple of steps (totally Kim’s fault) but eventually Trini’s got her pinned against her bedroom door, and it isn’t until she’s dragging Trini into her bedroom that it finally hits her.

She’s about to have sex with this girl.

Trini pulls back a little when Kim hesitates. “You okay?” she asks, playing with the hairs at the nape of her neck. Kim clears her throat and smiles crookedly.

“Yeah, yeah. Totally stellar, er-” She licks her lips, heart pounding beneath Trini’s hand, feeling oddly embarrassed. “It’s just- I’ve never…”

“With a girl or-”

“With a girl,” she answers quickly, glancing away for a moment before the feel of Trini’s hand cupping her jaw draws her gaze back. And Kim’s heart flutters seeing such a sweet look on Trini’s face, understanding and soft.

“We don’t have to-”

“I want to,” she interjects, running her hands up and down Trini’s sides and smirking when the shorter girl practically purrs. “I- fuck, I _really_ want to, it’s just… I’m nervous. And that sounds kinda lame-”

“Not at all.” Trini smiles and reaches up, dragging her hand through Kim’s hair, tugging gently, and Kim moans as Trini presses closer, pulling her down to kiss her. If it’s supposed to be gentle and reassuring, Kim doesn’t let it be for long. She deepens the kiss, her grip tightening on Trini’s waist, and when the shorter girl gasps Kim takes the opportunity to lick across her lips and into her mouth. It’s hot and slick and Trini’s tongue meets Kim’s stroke for stroke until they’re both moaning, hands skimming across one another, pulling and pressing, falling and rising, and when the backs of Kim’s knees bump against her mattress she pulls Trini down with her.

They break apart to settle further up on the bed, Kim with her back pressed against her pillows and Trini straddling her lap. She pants, harsh and halting, into Trini’s mouth, into her neck, down, down, until she meets fabric and then they’re both reaching for the hem of Trini’s shirt as she whisks it off her body. And Kim really wishes she had the patience to just look, to drink in Trini’s figure and memorize it all, but she’s absolutely _aching_ at this point, and if something doesn’t happen soon she’s one-hundred percent certain she’s going to pass out.

Thankfully, Trini seems to get the memo because she’s reaching for Kim’s shirt, which quickly joins Trini’s on the floor, but then she’s pushing Kim onto her back and Kim’s only got a split second before Trini’s hips roll against her. Hard. She hears rather than feels her head hit the headboard, too focused on breathing and the guiding Trini against her, moaning out her name as Trini pants above her.

One of Trini’s hands reaches down to grab Kim’s and pulls it up until she’s cupping her breast, squeezing over Kim’s, and she chokes a little at the whine Trini emits. But it’s not enough, not yet, so Kim sits up, forgoing her leverage to be closer, as her arms loop around Trini’s back and skillfully unhook her bra (perks of being a woman). She tosses the offending garment to the side, fingers skimming unencumbered across warm tan skin, and Trini squirms a little as her touch tickles her sides before pressing herself into Kim as she cups her fully.

 _Well there’s certainly no denying it now_ , Kim thinks, gently squeezing and thrilling at the warm weight of Trini’s breasts in her palms, at the way Trini keens softly, nose scrunching up adorably. She kisses her way down Trini’s neck, suckling purposefully against her collar bone and only pulling away when a dark red bruise forms. And she kisses further, lower, until the skin beneath her tongue becomes impossibly soft and her nose brushes against a hardened nipple, and she latches to it immediately after.

“Fuck!” Trini whines as she grips Kim’s shoulders, nails digging in deliciously, and continues to rock her hips against Kim’s abs, careful not to jostle her too much, lest she cease her ministrations. But the angle is awkward and a little painful, so Kim slips her hands down to grip Trini’s ass and flips them over.

She kisses the valley between Trini’s breasts before making her way down her stomach, smiling into the skin as the muscles beneath her lips jump. She pauses for a moment as her chin brushes denim but she beats back against the butterflies rallying in her stomach and sucks on Trini’s hipbone, giving herself a pat on the back when she gets the button in one go (if not with shaking hands). But then it’s Trini’s hands hooking into the waistband of her jeans and pushing them down, Kim helping pull them the rest of the way off and then falling into Trini as she yanks her back up for another kiss.

She pulls back a little after a second, hands pressed on either side of the woman beneath her, and Trini smiles up at her. “How you doing, princess?” Kim chuckles, still searching for her breath because she lost it somewhere between now and the moment they started kissing.

“Good,” her voice cracks and she scrunches her nose at the sound. Trini giggles and Kim smiles, ducking down to kiss her again. “I’m fantastic,” she breathes against her lips, growling a little as Trini’s nails scratch across her shoulders.

The humor is gone and the moment turns heavy and charged once more. Kim might still be in her bra and pants, but Trini’s only in her underwear and Kim can _see_ how turned on she is, how soaked her panties are, and she feels like she’s both walking on air and falling six feet under. She doesn’t realize she’s shaking until she feels Trini palm her cheeks.

“Hey,” she whispers and gently presses their lips together, and Kim’s shoulders ease marginally. “It’s okay to be a little nervous. Just…do what you think you should and I can walk you through the rest. Okay?”

Kim swallows, resting her forehead against Trini’s, and breathes her in slowly. “Okay.”

She shifts to the side so her full weight isn’t on top of Trini, slowly teasing the last scrap of clothing left down toned legs as it joins the rest on the floor, and then she’s roaming back up over slim claves, warm thighs, and before she’s even prepared for it she’s _touching_ Trini. And it’s _wet_ and _hot_ and oh so lovely, and when her fingers slip **_down_** and **_in_** , she’s seeing stars.

It feels like she’s hovering on the precipice of existential bliss as her hips help guide her hand, in and out, slowly at first but picking up speed rapidly, the heel of her palm hitting Trini’s clit with each rock forward. One particular thrust has her gasping against Kim’s ear and suddenly she’s determined, hyperaware of every little whine, every sigh, every move she makes, intent on bringing this girl to the edge and directly over.

“O-oh fuck. Kim- hnngh! Kim, I’m… I-” And Kim knows what’s happening, can feel it in the way Trini clenches around her fingers, the way her body tightens like a coil ready to spring, so she ignores the burn in her wrist and thrusts harder, once, twice, and then Trini’s crying out, shaking as her climax hits her and pleasure rockets through her like lightning in her veins. Kim gently strokes her down, peppering kisses across her shoulders and chest, until Trini’s collapsing into her bed exhausted. She pulls out slowly and marvels a little at how utterly drenched her hand is.

(Talk about one hell of a confidence boost).

Trini hums and reaches up to toy with Kim’s hair. “You sure are a fast learner,” she hums, and Kim shivers a little at the sound.

“Well I like to please.”

“Service top much?” she asks, laughing when Kim frowns. “It’s fine, hun. But just so you know…” Faster than Kim can comprehend she winds up on her back with Trini hovering over her, eyes dark and predatory. “I ain’t no pillow princess.”

“F-fuck. Well, I-I don’t think it’ll take much,” Kim breathes out as Trini’s fingers toy with the button of her pants, popping it open and smoothing her hands over the pressure depressions from her clothes. “I’m like, crazy turned on right now.”

Trini chuckles and Kim’s hips buck at the sound. “Well I promise I won’t tease you…” She leans forward and slowly licks a strip up Kim’s neck, making her moan embarrassingly loud. “Much.” She snaps her bra strap, making the taller girl yelp. “This needs to go though.” Kim barely has enough time to sit up and tear the damned thing off before Trini’s pushing her down into the mattress once more, rubbing up against her and making Kim squirm with want.

Something buzzes against the bed and Trini pulls back with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s my phone.”

Trini pouts. “Shame,” and Kim moans into her mouth when she leans down once more. This girl could honestly be the death of her.

Her phone buzzes again and Kim tears her mouth away long enough to growl her frustrations. “I’m gonna break the fucking thing-” Another buzz, and this time Trini giggles.

“Let me take care of that,” she says, curling her fingers into the waistband of Kim’s pants and pulling them, along with her panties, off in one go. And then she’s kissing her way back up, gentle licks and nips along the way, and Kim’s quite possibly sure her heart just jumped out of her chest…

But then Trini’s tongue passes over her and she finds herself gripping brunette strands to keep her in place, to keep herself grounded. Trini laps and Kim whines. Trini swirls and Kim gasps. And when Trini’s fingers tease into her Kim’s practically shaking.

And she was right. It only takes a few solid strokes and a couple of thrusts and Kim’s cumming, shouting out to high heaven as waves crash through her and utterly wreck her. Her head hits the pillows as she grabbles with exhaustion and Trini pulls back, glistening and smug. “Enjoy the ride princesa?”

Kim snickers. “Smart mouth. I think I liked it better when you were using it for something else.”

“Oh?” Trini’s brows raise in a challenge. “And how exactly was I using it?”

Kim feels her cheeks warm and she coughs. “Well, uh, ha- I just- it-” Mercifully Trini quiets her with a small kiss that easily has Kim chasing after her mouth for another.

They’re wrapped up in each other, laying on their sides and kissing, when Kim hears her phone beep, reminding her she has unviewed messages. Reluctantly she pulls away to reach for her phone.

_TomTom: “Yo dude where ya at? Guys are gettin antsy and Jasons being momish again”_

_TomTom: “Also if youre still at krisyp Kreme get me a donut”_

_TomTom: “Billy too_

Kim smiles to herself before messaging back.

_“Sorry, got caught up in somethin”_

The bed shifts as Trini gets up and she watches as Trini pulls on her underwear and slips her shirt over her head. And it hits her again. She just had sex with this amazing girl and it was pretty fucking awesome. At least from her viewpoint. And her best friend doesn’t even know she’s bisexual.

With a burst of courage she types out, _“So I think I’m bi”_ and hits send.

“You okay?” Trini smiles at her as she makes her way back to the bed, sitting beside Kim and tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

“Of course. That was…”

Trini smirks. “Incredible?”

“Oh absolutely.” They both chuckle and Kim’s phone buzzes wildly.

_TomTom: “DUDE! Fur realzzz?”_

_TomTom: “Just like all the sudden right this moment? hell yeah do it!”_

“You seem pretty popular.”

“It’s just my friends. I’m supposed to be at game night right now.”

“Oh shoot, I’m sorry…”

“I’m not.” Kim pauses before continuing. “I also just told them I’m bi so…”

Trini bites her lip but it does nothing to hide her growing grin. “Well good for you. Good for me too, you know.”

Suddenly the air grows tense and uncomfortable and Trini begins to fiddle with her fingers for a moment. Kim feels like she wants to say something more so she busies herself with Tommie’s reply.

_“like as in I was just with a girl and iiii”_

“This has been pretty great,” Kim glances back at Trini and the other girl smiles shyly, “but I should probably get headed. I’m supposed to meet my cousin and you’re supposed to meet your friends.”

“Right…” And she’s not sure why but it hurts a lot more than she think it should. Trini stands then just as another message comes through from Tommie.

_TomTom: “like WITH a girl or like with a girl and you looked at her and realized wow lets have sex and get married”_

And Kim spends about thirty seconds too long staring at the last four words because for some reason they’re resonating strongly with her, and she watches as Trini pulls on her jeans, smiling to herself, making her way to her vanity mirror to fix her hair, and all Kim says types back is, _“like as in I PRETTY much just had sex with a girl”_ , because all she can think about at the moment is how badly she wants to kiss Trini.

So she powers down her phone (because a bomb like that is going to leave some kind of destruction in its wake) and rolls out of bed, yanking on her pants and forgoing underwear for the moment, and making her way across the room in three easy strides. Trini sees her in the mirror two seconds before Kim’s spinning her around and kissing her soundly. Kissing her senseless.

“When do you have to meet your cousin?” she breathes heavily.

“Whenever I feel like it,” Trini pants back. Kim growls before hoisting Trini into her arms, legs locking around her hips, and she revels at the little gasps that escapes between kiss-bruised lips.

“Well then I hope they don’t mind if I keep you a little longer.” 

* * *

Trini giggles as Kim playfully nips at her jaw. “S-stop it! I have to go, my cabs here.” Kim sighs but leans away. Trini reaches into Kim’s front seat and pulls out her bag.

“I still don’t know why you insisted on a cab. I could have driven you wherever you needed to go.”

Trini rolls her eyes. “Oh yes, but would we have gotten there is the question.” And Kim snorts because, well, she’s got a point. She ducks down to kiss her once more, trying to keep it chaste (and failing miserably) until Trini pulls back shivering.

“You cold?”

Trini rubs her arms and shrugs. “Guess I’ll have to get used to colder weather now. Seasons are much warmer down in Texas.” Something about that rings a bell in Kim’s head but then the Uber drive beeps and drives the thought away. She quickly sheds her leather jacket and wraps it around Trini’s shoulders. “What are you…?”

“This is just collateral.” And Kim’s heart thuds when Trini does her little head tilt and smile. “You can give it back to me when I see you again.”

Trini gapes at her a full three seconds before dropping her bag and yanking Kim down to kiss her firmly, licking into Kim’s mouth greedily, hungrily, and only separating when the Uber driver honks again.

“I will definitely be seeing you again,” Trini mumbles, before pulling away. Kim watches as she walks to the end of her driveway and get in the cab, swooning at the little wave and kiss thrown her way, and not moving until the car disappears from her sight.

 _This must be what flying feels like_ , she thinks as she practically skips all the way back inside, taking the stairs two at a time. She pauses in her bedroom, taking in the sight of her unmade blanket and haphazard pillows, before the giddiness becomes too much and then she’s jumping around her room. She feels like a little kid on Christmas. Tommie would never let her hear the end of it if they saw her like this. But nothing can bring her down, not even stubbing her toe on her bedframe, which she totally does.

“Ow! Ow, okay, owowowow owww!” And she’s still grinning as she grabs her phone and jumps into her bed, which… okay, gross. She’s definitely going to have to change her sheets, but right now she’s gotta deal with the shit storm she left her best friend with.

Her jaw drops when her phone lights up with 46 unread messages. “Oh fuck.”

She skims through them, laughing as she imagines how each message played out in real time. Oh gosh, she’s going to have to face them now isn’t she? Well better to get it over with.

_“46 TEXTS”_

The reply comes in not ten seconds later.

_TomTom: “WHERE DID YOU GO”_

Kim laughs, pulling herself out of bed and searching for her keys.

_“I was… SHE WAS STILL HERE”_

Tommie’s next message comes in while she’s driving so she doesn’t get to read it until she comes to a red light.

_TomTom: “Laughing now cause I was right you were still banging her omg”_

Kim laughs, re-reading some of the texts and sure enough she finds the one where Zack had called her out.

_“yes”_

It takes her another ten minutes to get to Tommie’s and she spends an extra minute trying to calm the fuck down because she hasn’t stopped smiling since… well since this morning. She feels like a first place marathon runner, or like she just met the president (not Trump, but like an _actual president_ ).

She can already see what awaits her behind the door: Zack’s shit eating smirk, the way Jason will shake his head but offer a high five, and Billy’s bluntness as he postulates why having sex with a girl might be a big deal. Tommie will most likely kill her.

So she walks up the front path, a pep in her step and a sway in her swagger, no longer trying to hide her smug little grin.

“Guys?” she calls out when she opens the door. She hears Jason call out “In here!” from the living room. She kicks off her shoes and starts in on her speech as she makes her way toward the rest of the gang. “Okay before anyone says anything, I just want to say-”

Trini’s sitting on Tommie’s couch, still wearing her leather jacket, and Kim feels the air rush from her lungs when Trini smiles at her.

“Hi.”

And Kim laughs a little breathlessly. “H-hi.”

And for a blissful moment Kim’s still unaware. Unaware of the damage she’s done, unaware of the line she’s crossed; of why exactly Trini’s sitting on her best friend’s couch. But the moment ends and absolute terror sets in, just as Tommie turns to Kim, fury in their eyes, and yells…

**_“YOU FUCKED MY COUSIN?!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it bad? Was it... good? As odd as it sounds I kind of liked continuing this and I'm a little tempted to... continue? It'd only be another chapter, maybe two, about Tommie's reaction to their best friend sleeping with their baby cousin. And *cough cough more smut cough cough*. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Zord. ARE YALL AWESOME OR ARE YALL AWESOME AF?! Never before have I gotten such positive reactions and feedback on any of my work and I'm just utterly speechless right now. Thank you, all of you! For that I wrote this suuuuper long chapter as a treat (well actually this thing just kept going and going and going and I thought about splitting it in two but there weren't any ideal stopping points so I just said f-ck it!) Yes, there is smut, you'll have to read to find it, and yes, there will be a chapter 4 (maybe 5) but that won't be up for a while. I'll keep yall posted on tumblr (@fanfictioner25). Comments, questions, concerns, let me know! Have at it folks!

Trinity Gomez once thought they were… well to be honest, she’s never really been a patient person. She’s more the type of girl to jump headlong into the fray and consequences be damned. A “punch first, ask questions later” kind of philosophy which, for the most part, turns out alright in the end.

But maybe, just this once, she should have asked a few more questions, looked before she leapt, and thought things through. Then maybe she wouldn’t have accidentally slept with her cousin’s best friend. And then maybe they could have avoided this whole mess in the first place.

“Tommie! Let Kimberly go!”

Poor Kim.

Jason and Billy are trying desperately to pull Tommie away from the poor girl, but they’ve got Kim in a tight headlock. Trini’s getting a little worried at the way Kim's face has gone from a bright pink to a light plum purple. The only one not doing anything is Zack, but then again he’s been on the floor rolling around laughing for the past five minutes.

Jason finally manages to yank Tommie away from Kim, just in time to keep her from passing out, and it takes both boys to hold them back.

“Oh you son of a bitch! Let me go! Kimmy, you- gaaaaah! I can’t  _believe_  you!”

“This-this is lit-literally the best thing EVER!”

“Shut the fuck up Zack!”

“Guys come on, let’s not fight!”

“My cousin?! My  _baby_  cousin?! Kim, you ‘lil prick, when I get my hands on you-”

“ENOUGH!” Trini shouts, making everyone in the room grow still. She huffs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Everyone just- stop talking all at once. Please.”

Billy moves to help Kim back to her feet, holding her arm as she sways a little in place. Tommie has stopped struggling and is now just dangling in Jason’s arms, glaring daggers at Kim.

“Well,” they hiss and Trini winces. “Got anything to say for yourself?”

“Dude I didn’t  _know_  she was your cousin,” Kim chokes out, coughing and wheezing, and Billy pats her back a few times.

Tommie sputters and Jason tightens his grip as they flail a little in his arms. “Didn- dude! You’ve seen tons of pictures of her!”

“Not recent ones! And the ones you have shown us clearly don’t do her justice!”

Trini’s eyes widen as her face suddenly grows warm and she has to bite her cheek to keep the small smile off her face. Tommie’s eyes turn murderous and Kim quickly backpedals. “Wait! No no wait, I-I didn’t mean it like that!”

Which… okay, that  _stings_  a bit. Suddenly Trini isn’t feeling so flattered and she frowns.

Tommie grumbles, semi-pacified. “Okay, fine. Whatever! That still doesn’t… Jase, man, will you put me down now?” Jason blushes a little and sets Tommie back on their feet, wiping imaginary dust off their shoulders and muttering a small apology. Tommie brushes him off. “Right, but that still doesn’t explain how bumping into each other lead to… to-”

“Bumpin’ uglies? Doing the nasty? Fucking your-”

“Zack! I swear I will castrate you!” Tommie shouts to interrupt the boy who snickers quietly to himself. “But… yeah. I mean like…  ** _how_**?!”

“We met at Krispy Kreme,” Trini says. “It’s where I stopped to grab something to eat before coming over. Well that was my intention, but…”

Trini looks at Kim and she picks up the story from there. “But Amanda was there and being a bitch, per usual, and Trini was just... there, standing up to her and knocking her down a few pegs. I guess it’s sort of a family thing,” she says, smiling lightly at Tommie. They nod, they’re chest puffing out a little with pride, and gestures for Kim to continue. “Well, I bought her a coffee and we just started talking and then… well- it, uh…”

“One thing led to another and… yeah,” Trini finishes lamely, shrugging.

Tommie huffs and massages their temples to ease their oncoming headache. “Okay… I’m sorry I tried to kill you. BUT! In retrospect, you did just come out to us in the most extra way possible, still p.o.-ed you told me over text bro, but… dude, my  _baby cousin_ -”

Kim groans. “Dude how else do you want me to say this? I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was your cousin.”

“Being sorry doesn’t change the fact that it was my cousin, Kimmy!”

“Well if I had known it was your cousin I wouldn’t have slept with her!”

Trini tenses, her gaze snapping to Kim. “Excuse me?”

The boys all take a collective step back and Zack mutters a small, “Oh shit.”

Kim freezes, her mouth opening and closing but no words come out. Trini supplies them for her. “Is that all I am? Is that all this really was? Some careless, feel-good fuck with a complete stranger, just because I stood up to some meenie weenie little white bitches for you?”

“I… well no, I don’t think so-”

“You don’t  _think so_?” Trini gapes a little before she shakes her head. “Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.”

“Trini,” Tommie says, but Trini shoots them a glare and they clam up instantly.

“Well… since this clearly didn’t mean what I thought it meant,” she says, shrugging out of Kim’s jacket and tossing it at the taller girl who barely catches it in time to miss her face. “Here. Take your ‘collateral’ back. You won’t be needing it.”

“Wait, Trini-”

“Hello?” Everyone in the room turns just as Tommie’s parents walk into the room. “Hey kids! How’s movie night going?”

_Oh, just splendidly._

No one says a word, but then Tommie’s mom notices Trini and gasps. “Oh Trini sweetie you’re here! How are you kiddo?” She rushes to pull Trini into a hug and Mr. Oliver walks by them, musing Trini’s hair as he passes and heads for the downstairs bathroom. When Mrs. Oliver let’s Trini go she finally notices the tension among the children in the room. “What’s going on?”

There’s a pause, and then…

“WHO BROKE THE BATHROOM DOOR?!”

Zack trips sprinting down the front stoop.

* * *

 There’s a knock on Trini’s door, and when she calls out for whoever it is to come in Tommie’s head pokes into the room. They give her a half grin and quickly glance around. “It’s looking good in here.”

Trini shrugs and finishes pinning another one of her drawings to the wall. “I still have a lot to unpack,” she says, gesturing to the boxes that she had shipped up earlier that week when her parents had finally relented to her wish to move up to California for her senior year. She’d worried her plants wouldn't make the trip up but they were just as safe and sound as the day she had packed them. She gently runs a finger over one of her cacti, smiling as she thinks about her brothers. They had gifted her this one as a going away present, a way to “remember what home feels like”. She’s going to miss them like crazy.

Tommie moves fully into the room, standing a little awkwardly by the door with their hands stuffed into their pockets. “So…” Trini shakes out of her thoughts and turns off her music, watching as Tommie moves to sit on her bed and pats the spot beside them. “I’m sorry I kind of freaked out earlier.”

Trini sits down beside them. “It’s okay.”

“No it really wasn’t.” Tommie sighs, carding their fingers through their hair and Trini smiles when it makes their hair stand up ridiculously. She reaches up to fix it and they smile at her. “I just kind of, I don’t know, lost it. Thinking about Kim and my baby cousin-”

“Tom, I’m not a baby,” she says, pushing lightly against their shoulder.

“You’re sixteen.”

“Almost seventeen.”

“Regardless,” Tommie says, shaking their head. “Thinking about you, in…  _that_ capacity…”

Trini snorts. “Tommie you know I’m not a virgin. In fact I’ve probably had more sex than you-”

“Lalalala! Not listening! Not listening!” Trini laughs and Tommie joins in.

When they’re laughter dies Trini bites her lip and asks, “Is it because she’s you’re best friend?”

Tommie blows at their bangs but eventually shakes their head. “No, not really. It’s just… Look, don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love Kim, she’s amazing and all, but… Well, she kind of has a reputation when it comes to hooking up with people. Well, with guys... Well, had a reputation, until Ty happened, which I’m still not one-hundred percent certain on what actually went down there, but…” Tommie looks over at Trini and she sees nothing but pure concern etched into their features. “I just don’t want her to hurt you.”

Trini sighs, reaching for her stuffed cat Mr. Saber and hugging him tightly. “Well I think that ships already sailed. And sunk.” Tommie winces but she shakes her head. “Hey, no. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine, honestly. This isn’t my first rodeo, so to speak. Probably won’t be my last either,” she tells them and laughs when their face scrunches up and their shoulders tuck up to their ears.

“Ugh, please no more of that.”

“Are you and Kim okay?” And they nod. “Good. I don’t want to come between you two. You seem like pretty good friends, or at least from what you’ve told me about her. You guys sounded close.”

“Yeah. She’s chill. We started hanging out after detention last year and she just sorta inserted herself into our group, but it was like she was always sort of meant to fit there, you know.” Tommie smiles, a far-away look on their face, and Trini feels her heart swell with affection. She knows how difficult it’s been for them, how much shit they’ve taken in their life, and Trini’s relieved they’ve finally found people who truly care about them. “But are you guys gonna be okay? Like, would it be weird if I had Kim around?”

Trini shakes her head. “Oh no, hun, I wouldn’t ask that of you. She’s your friend and what happened between us… happened. And we’re adults. I think the least we can do is act civil around each other.”

Tommie nods and pats her shoulder. “Okay. If you say so.” 

* * *

 

She really shouldn’t have said so.

Because in the weeks leading up to their senior year, the situation between Trini and Kim only seems to get worse with each passing day. Trini feels the pain of Kim’s confession—that if she had known Trini was Tommie’s cousin she wouldn’t have slept with her, which was really just the biggest “fuck you” to whatever they might have felt when they were together—every time she sees the other girl, which happens to be quite frequently in fact. And yet they don’t talk about it.

Not talking about it might just be the issue, but by now it’s too late. They mostly didn’t talk because they were never alone to hash it out, Tommie or one of the boys was always around to somehow interfere, afraid that the two of them in the same room together would somehow start a third World War. Then it was like they had just… stopped trying. And it hurts for a while, when she knows that it shouldn’t, but it isn’t until they’re all at Krispy Kreme for coffee and doughnuts just a few weeks before the start of school, and she watches Kim smooze some girl to the point that the  _puta_  is less than five seconds away from shoving Kim’s hand down her pants, and doing so  _directly in front of her_ , then does the pain go away. Then does the pain shift to a white hot smoldering anger.

From there their interactions grow more hostile, their conversations becoming clipped and cold. The littlest things set the other one off and then they’ll get into very loud shouting matches about nothing at all before one of them skulks off and the other one slams a door. And then they’ll just stew some more until it happens all over again.

Ugh! How could she not have seen how utterly deplorable Kim actually was?! How did she let this random chick, with her faux bad-girl look and sickeningly sweet smile, successfully charm the pants off of her, and then just toss her aside like an old pair of sneakers? She should have seen past the shaded eyes and the sexy leather jacket, should have known there was a queen bee lurking beneath that graceful, harmless exterior.

The sad part is that this really isn’t her first rodeo. She’s been burned before by getting too invested in a girl whose only interest was in herself. She swore off relationships after that, swore off the attachment and the commitment, because it’s only led her to heartache.

But then here comes Kimberly Hart, a glowing aura and a cute smile, and it’s like the rules Trini’s been living by for the past two years just get swept off the table. And now she’s back to where she started, hurting and blaming herself for getting caught up in the moment, caught up in some girl again.

But her mistakes have made her stronger in the past and this one will too. It drives her, fuels the anger simmering on the tip of her tongue, ready to spit venom every time the other girl so much as opens her mouth. If Kim won’t make any moves to smooth things out between them then neither will Trini.

So maybe civility isn’t for them.

Civility can kiss her ass.

“You stare any harder and you might just break the windshield.”

Trini glances over at Tommie in the driver seat, tapping their thumbs in time to the song playing on the radio. It’s some pop tune that sounds like a glorified radio jingle and Trini cringes at her cousin’s poor choice in music.

She sighs and forces the muscles in her face to relax. “Sorry. Just thinking.”

“Is that what that smell was?” Trini punches Tommie’s shoulder and they yelp. “Hey, no hitting the driver!”

“Not even if they deserve it?” Trini huffs but she’s smiling now and Tommie smiles back at her.

“Are you excited?” they ask. Trini shrugs. She’s had enough first days at new schools to last her a lifetime, but at least she’s not in a uniform so, cheers to small victories. “Aw, come on cuz! This’ll be great! We might even have a class or two together. Or not, but I’m sure you’ll have calculus and physics with Billy, or something like that.” Tommie reaches across and ruffles Trini’s hair and she swats their hand away. “You know, I think you’re a little too smart for your own good kiddo. You’re going to make me look bad.”

Trini snorts because Tommie is just as smart as she is, if not smarter, probably just as smart as Billy. Perks of having a paleontologist father and an engineering mother.

Tommie finds a spot in the student lot and then make their way towards the front entrance. They spot Billy waiting with Zack on the steps, Billy hunched over something in his lap and Zack reclining against the stairs with his eyes closed.

“Hey guys!” Billy chirps, turning his attention back to what looks like a giant pile of wires. Zack merely grumbles at them.

“Billy. What did we learn about bringing bombs to school?” Tommie asks, putting their hands on their hips, and Trini’s eyes widen slightly.

“That it can be very dangerous and get me in a lot of trouble, but I’ve gotten much better at making explosives, they’re far more contained and the blast radius isn’t as wide, but I don’t understand what- Oh no, this isn’t a bomb! I’m building a robot! His name is Alpha-5. These are just some of the components that I’m sorting through. Wanna see?”

Tommie grins and leans over Billy as he starts to explain which wires are going to do what. Trini would have paid more attention if a certain leather jacket hadn’t caught the corner of her eye. Jason and Kim look like they're debating something as they walk up the steps and they don’t notice them until Zack’s hand shoots out and snags Jason’s ankle. Jason yelps and tries to catch himself and ends up shoving Kim who ends up bumping into Trini.

“Oh shit, I’m sor- oh.”

Trini waits for the apology but when all she gets is a blank stare from Kim, she rolls her eyes. “Nice. That’s great.”

“What? Geez, I’m not here even a minute and you’re already fed up with me?”

“Doesn’t take much  _princess_.”

Kim’s eye twitches and she opens her mouth to say something, but then Zack’s throwing his arms around their shoulders and cutting her off. “Okay! Let’s say we get this hellish ball rolling, yeah?” Trini squirms out of his grasp and Kim shoves his arm away. “Ouch. Where’s the love ladies?” Zack calls, yelping when Jason slaps the back of his head as he follows them inside.

There’s a mess of students crowding the front hallway as everyone tries to get their schedules and catch up with friends they haven't seen all summer. Trini moseys over to Jason while the others wait to grab theirs schedules and they high five when they see they have eighth period cooking together. But just as the rest of the gang get their classes, the first bell rings.

They disperse quickly to find their lockers and homerooms, agreeing to meet up at lunch and use their senior privileges to head to In-N-Out for burgers and milkshakes. Trini’s locker is in the science wing and she tries out her combo a few times to make sure she’s got it, and then heads to her first class: AP Bio.

There are already a couple of students milling about in the classroom, but thankfully Trini spots a vacant seat in the back and makes a bee-line for it. More students filter in, a few of them give her a cursory once over and she pretends not to notice. Being the new kid is surprisingly not so new to her, not with how often her family moved around, but even being a veteran newbie doesn’t quell the jitters that make Trini’s hands shake and her stomach twist.

A boy slumps into the seat beside her, talking to the guy sitting down beside him, so Trini busies herself looking for her glasses case in her bag. She’s farsighted and really only needs her glasses when she’s reading or on the computer, but it gives her something to do instead of subjecting herself to everyone’s gazes.

The final bell rings just as an older gentleman walks into the room and Trini notes the confusion mixed with anticipation amongst her peers.  _He must be new_ , Trini thinks just as he turns to the class. And then promptly frowns.

“Alright. Welcome everyone to Advanced Placement Biology. I am your teacher, Dr. Zordon. Yes, you will address me as ‘Dr. Zordon’, or simply ‘Doctor’ if you must. I went to school to become a doctor and a doctor is what I am. Respect is a two way street children: you show it, you earn it.”

The room is terrifyingly silent, like no one dares to breathe. Dr. Zordon pulls a few papers out of his briefcase along with his computer. “I have my way of teaching and I expect everyone to either meet these standards or get out of my class. So first things first, everyone up. Grab your things because I’m assigning seats.” This earns a few groans and muted curses but everyone complies.

“Andrews and Bently,” Zordon says, walking past the first table and gesturing for the two students to sit. “Brigham, Cunningham. Curtis, Davis. Donoghue…” He’s calling them by last name and Trini glances around the room, wondering who she’ll be paired with even though she doesn’t know anyone in the class. That is until her eye catches dark leather-

“Hart, Gomez.” And Trini’s jaw drops a little as Kim looks up and their eyes meet. Kim’s the first to look away and she sighs as she peels herself off the opposite wall and walks to their shared table. Trini wants to walk out, feels sorely tempted to, but manages to slide into her new seat instead.

Once everyone is seated Dr. Zordon makes his way back to the front of the room and plugs in his laptop as he writes something down on the class roster. “Get to know the person next to you people, because you’re going to be stuck working with them for the rest of the year. If the person you’re sitting next to is a lousy student, then see to it that they carry their weight, otherwise you’ll both suffer.” The classroom erupts in harsh murmurs and Kim finally turns to look at Trini.

“Guess it’s just you and me, honey,” Kim says sarcastically, and her devious smirk is making Trini wish she could terrible things to that mouth (which sounds just as perverted in her head than if she had said it out loud). But of course, because Kim is just so Kimberly, she goes and  _fucking winks._

_Qué mierda de vida._

* * *

 Trini’s at her locker to exchange a few of her books when Tommie practically barrels into her side. “Dude! I’m so pumped right now!” they shout in her ear, shaking her shoulders. She shoves them off chuckling.

“Ay, chico, cool it will you? Save that stuff for the game,” she tells them as she closes her locker and they begin walking to lunch.

“Can’t help it. I’m lookin’ forward to kicking some ass tonight!” they holler, and a chorus of whoops echo down the hall from various other students. Trini rolls her eyes and pushes Tommie ahead into the lunchroom. They spot the gang, minus Zack who’s busy working today, sitting at their usual table where Billy appears to be telling Jason and Kim some story.

“-but I’m just not very comfortable with someone sticking their fingers inside my mouth,” he says, wringing his hands together and then drumming them against his thighs.

Jason reaches across the table, not to touch Billy, but just to lay his hand in front of him as a gesture that he’s trying to comfort him. “It’s going to be fine Billy. It’s just a simple cleaning. You’ll be in and out of there real quick. Also I’m pretty sure they still give out those sugar-free dum-dums when you leave.” This makes Billy smile.

“Ready for the game, Keep?” Tommie asks Jason when they sit down. Jason shrugs but the corners of his mouth twitch like he’s itching to mirror Tommie’s grin.

When Jason busted up his truck and his knee last year trying to pull off some prank with his friends, his father had been livid because Jason had ruined his football career. Truth be told however, Jason had never really been a fan of football; only doing it because his father had him playing the game since he was twelve. Physical therapy helped tremendously but there would be no more “all-star line-backer Jason Lee Scott” in his future.

But one day after detention Jason and Tommie had somehow wound up on the soccer fields with the boy’s spring team. They were looking for some extra players and asked if they wanted to join. Tommie used to play soccer when they were younger but when they came out as non-binary a bunch of the girls complained about playing with them and they got kicked off the team. Jason had never touched a soccer ball in his life and his knee limited him to short sprints and not much else.

Jason was stuck in the net and ended up being amazing at it. And no one pointed fingers and told Tommie they weren’t a “real boy”, and they kicked ass as a center mid. After a few games they had landed a spot on the fall varsity team.

The game tonight was an important one. Angel Grove was going up against Reefside High, one of the school’s oldest rivals, and everyone was geared up for the fight. The only problem was the game was away, resulting in a two hour drive down the coast to Reefside. But they were going to be under the lights tonight and Trini had heard a bunch of students making plans to follow the bus down to cheer in the visitor's stands. She wishes she could go down and support her cousin and her friend but she had taken Tommie’s shift at work for tomorrow because they had forgotten to take it off and they were definitely going to need the day to recover. Trini doesn’t mind the extra cash.

She glances away from Jason and Tommie’s strategy talk and startles a little when she catches Kim looking at her. They hold eye contact for a moment more before Kim looks away, picking at her carrots and mumbling to Billy.

Things with Kim have been… awkward, to say the least. Since they have to spend an hour and a half together every morning, their interactions have devolved from pointless arguments to hesitant small talk. They still haven’t really talked about anything, not really, but Trini’s been noticing Kim’s lingering gaze more and more and she’s not sure how she’s supposed to broach this…  _thing_  between them.

Because, as crazy as it sounds, she kind of likes Kim. As a person, that is, as she’s come to get to know her a little better. She’s smart and kind, approachable and popular but not in the typical sense. Perhaps at one point, but since her fall from grace and with her newer, nicer attitude, people have begun to notice the Kim she has become. Kim’s attractive and honest and friendly towards everyone so it’s really no wonder. And Trini can see why Tommie and her get along so well, can see how much Kim truly cares for her cousin. Hell she’s even witnessed protective-Kim in action.

It happened about two weeks ago, just after the first month of school and at the peak of sport season for most schools. Tommie was in their jersey, much like they are today, but it was the first home game of the season and the first time people realized that they were playing for the boy’s team. And of course who just had to go and run their fucking mouth off? Right, Amanda Clark.

Trini had just rounded the corner to the lunchroom when she spotted Amanda and her posse heckling her cousin, tugging at their jersey and laughing loud enough to catch a few of the tables attention. Oh she had been  _this_  close to marching up to Amanda and making good on her word to throw down, but she’d been beaten to it.

Because suddenly there was Kim, shoving her way into the circle and putting herself between Amanda and Tommie, face to face with her ex best friend and holding her new best friend safely behind her back. Trini watched frozen in place as Kim told Amanda and her gang to back off and watched as Amanda snapped back at her, shoving her a little. But Kim wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t back down.

Eventually Elsa Randall, Angel Grove’s vice principal and resident ice-queen, had walked into the lunchroom and dispelled the squabble with threats of detention, oddly only aiming the threats at Tommie and Kim. Amanda smiled and stalked off. Trini watched as Kim slung a comforting arm around their cousin, playfully messing up their hair and leading them away from the lunchroom's prying eyes.

So Trini respects Kim and Tommie’s friendship and she knows how much it means to Tommie to have a girl like Kim in their life, supporting them and validating them. Honestly, Trini feels like she and Kim would get along pretty well.

But it’s almost as if Kim doesn’t want to be her friend. Which kind of sounds silly and childish but still, it’s almost like Kim’s avoiding Trini. Every time Trini extends the olive branch Kim pushes it away. She takes one step forward and Kim takes three steps back. If Trini sits down next to her on the couch during movie night, Kim moves to the floor. The  _floor_! Any attempt to stand near the other girl is met with equal and opposite movement away. And if their conversations in bio start to get off topic, start to sound like an actual conversation between two people, Kim shuts down and shuts her out. Trini’s starting to think she might have cooties or something.

The thought makes her snicker quietly to herself which only attracts Kim’s attention. But then there’s this; these long pauses where Kim just watches her, staring and thinking and observing. Most of the time Trini can’t get a good read on her, save for the occasional frown or sort of half smile. She’s almost positive Kim doesn’t realize she’s doing it, because after a second or two, Kim will shake her head, frown, and look away. Much like she does right now.

“You good taking the bus after school today?” Tommie asks her suddenly and Trini nods a bit jerky, her thoughts suffering mental whip lash.

“Yeah, I think I’m good.” The bell rings and everyone gets up to throw out their trash and head to class. Trini reaches out and pulls Tommie into a hug and wishes them luck and tells them to kick Reefside ass. Jason shoots her finger guns and Trini rolls her eyes, wishing him luck and teasing him about eating all the casserole they’re making in cooking class because he’ll be busy getting ready to leave. He shoots her his signature puppy dog eyes and she laughs.

The rest of the day passes fairly quickly from there. Billy gets dismissed from seventh period physics for his dentist appointment and she gives him an encouraging smile which he seems thankful for. She spends the rest of the class looking out the window and watching the storm clouds roll in. It’s a good thing the game’s away otherwise it probably would have been cancelled. By the time the bell rings for eighth period, it’s just starting to rain.

She makes a pretty mean green-bean casserole.

She doesn’t eat it all and ends up saving a heaping portion she wraps up for Jason. Or it’ll most likely end up being for Tommie when they go rummaging around in the fridge tomorrow afternoon for something to eat.

The bell rings but Trini stays behind a little to wrap up her dish and talk to Mrs. Campbell about incorporating a Spanish dish into the class sometime. By the time she makes it out of the classroom and to her locker, the hallways are almost empty and she realizes she doesn’t have long to grab her things and catch the bus home. She manages to get her locker open while balancing her food but it’s immediately slammed shut.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the little Speedy Gonzales,” Rachel says, leaning up against the lockers beside Trini, hand pressed against the metal of hers. Trini clenches her jaw.

Harper slumps against the lockers on the other side of Trini, effectively blocking her in. “Better hurry along little mouse. Ándale! Ándale!” And they both cackle and Trini’s grip tightens on her container.

“Enough,” an all too familiar voice sighs out, making Harper and Rachel shut up immediately. Trini looks over her shoulder to see Amanda inspecting her nails, an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips. She snaps her fingers twice and holds out her hand while Rachel and Harper scramble to put a lighter in it. Hannah beats them to it, putting a pink polka dotted Zippo in Amanda’s palm, garnering a glare from the other two. Amanda lights the cigarette and inhales, stepping close to Trini so when she exhales she blows it in Trini’s face. Her eyes begin to water and she beats back a gag.

“That’s a pretty nasty habit, ya know,” she says, succeeding in not choking on the air around them.

Amanda takes the cigarette from her mouth and inspects it like she’s actually considering the thought but Trini knows it’s just for show. “Maybe,” she says, and then wraps her painted red lips back around the filter and inhaling once more. “So you hang out with Tommie and her little band of rejects, yeah?” she breathes out and Trini shoots her daggers through the haze.

“Well  _they_  are my cousin and  _their_  friends are my friends too,” she spits back. Amanda rolls her eyes.

“Nice try, but no. She may dress like a butch and play with the boys, but she ain’t one of them.” Trini rears up to say something but Amanda interrupts her. “Regardless if you hang out with one of them then you must hang out with all of them, including Kimberly?” And the words lump together in Trini’s throat before she can voice them.

Amanda smirks. “It was adorable how you stood up for her that day in Krispy Kreme, had me going there for a bit I’ll admit. But when I found out who you were, well then it all just made sense.” She pulls one more drag from her dying cigarette before pulling the stick from her lips, pinching it between her forefinger and thumb. “Just another faggot in the mix. You must fit right in, cupcake.”

The sound of fake laughter and various taunting sends chills racing down Trini’s spine. She’s heard it before, not all of it but most, some of it from her own parents in fact, but hearing it all over again makes Trini’s stomach twist uncomfortably. She feels trapped, boxed in on all sides, and the smoke is making it difficult to breathe, difficult to stay calm. Trini can feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on.

“It’s sad really,” Amanda says, cutting off the other three’s laughter with a simple flick of her wrist. “Kimmy had such a good thing going for her… and then she just had to ruin it all. You’d best be careful with that one sweetie, she’s quite the little heartbreaker. She’ll take you and toss you aside faster than you realize she’s got you hooked.”

Something in Trini’s expression changes and Amanda’s eyes widen and she’s smirking with triumph. “Aw, you see! You already knew that, did’t you? But it’s okay sweetheart. Just know that you were really nothing special to her. No hard feelings, right?” She smiles fake and sinister, and wraps her fingers around Trini’s free wrist, depositing her burning cig between Trini’s fingers and grabbing her leftover casserole. She pats her cheek and steps away, the other three at her back, and realization hits Trini a moment too late.

“Trinity Gomez!” Vice-principal Randall yells as she rounds the corner and spots Trini with the still lit cigarette between her fingers.

Trini glares at Amanda who merely returns it as her good-girl mask slips on. “That’s a pretty nasty habit, ya know.” The other three snicker as vice-principal Randall practically drags Trini down the hall toward the main offices and she looks back just in time to see Amanda toss her casserole in the garbage before walking away.

She’s definitely going to miss the bus.

* * *

 

She definitely misses the bus.

Vice-principal Randall had chewed her out for thirty minutes for smoking on school property. She wouldn’t even listen to Trini’s attempts to reason with her, to explain that it wasn’t hers, but then Trini notes the three medals and the trophy lined up on one of the shelves and sees they're all for cheering. So she stops arguing and takes the two weeks detention without another word.

By the time she steps outside its pouring and there isn’t a soul in sight. She stands under the roof of the school, really wishing she had her jacket but that along with her phone is in her locker and Randall had essentially just escorted her from the premises without letting her grab them.

Guess she’s walking home.

A minute into the walk and she’s drenched. Five minutes and she starts shivering, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm and the feeling in her numbing limbs. Her sneakers squish uncomfortably and her shirt sticks to her like a second skin. She doesn’t realize she’s crying until the water on her face runs hotter and she chokes on a sob.

A sudden wave of homesickness hits her then. She misses the warm dry air of her home in Texas. And longs for the sound of her brothers playing together in the backyard; the smell of her mother’s cooking and her father’s cigars. There aren’t many things she misses about her family, but what she does miss cuts deep and twists painfully.

A car passes by her and Trini jumps away from the edge of the sidewalk to avoid the splash. She looks up through the rain and watches as the car suddenly slows and jerks to a stop. Trini stops, a ball of dread sinking in her stomach, hoping that it’s just some good samaritan and not some axe-wielding murderer. She holds her breath as the car suddenly backs up to her and parks beside her. A window rolls down and whatever Trini was expecting to hear next, the sound of her name was not one of them.

“Trini?” The driver-side door opens and Kim’s head pops up, standing half-in and half-out of her car, looking over the roof at Trini soaked and shaking on the sidewalk. “Trini, what are you doing? Why are you walking?”

“Oh you know, seemed like a lovely day for a stroll,” she answers wetly and sweeps her arms about just as a loud crack of thunder sounds above them.

“Dude are you insane? Were you going to walk all the way to your house? That’s like, an hour long walk! And in this?!” Kim smacks the roof of her car and she shoots Trini a lopsided grin, but then her face falls when she finally gets a good look at Trini, at the state she’s in. Then she’s shutting her door and rounding the side of her car. “Hey, wait what’s wrong? What’s the matter?”

And it’s too much. Trini feels another bout of sobs rising in her throat, tears burning against her cheeks, so she simply turns away and starts walking, ignoring Kim, because she just can’t right now. Not after Amanda.

But then there’s light sloshing of someone jogging and soft fingers slip around her wrist, gently tugging her to a stop. Trini refuses face her but Kim doesn’t force her to and Trini’s not sure if that makes it better or worse. She’s just holding Trini’s wrist, fingers on her pulse as it flutters erratically, gentle and soft and grounding. But Kim’s words are softer still as she whispers over the rain beating down around them, “I’ve got you.”

She may be telling herself to remain strong, but as she turns into Kim’s warm embrace and let’s herself cry, she can’t deny how good it feels to be held safely once more.

* * *

 Kim manages to get them out of the rain and into her car, blasting the heat and speeding along towards the Oliver’s. She hasn’t asked but Trini can tell she wants to, wonders why she was out walking in the rain and crying. It’s when Trini catches Kim staring for the fourth time she finally caves.

“I ran into Amanda,” she says and Kim goes rigid.

“What happened?” And Trini’s a little startled at the ferocity beneath Kim’s words, at the way her fingers grip the steering wheel so tightly they turn white.  _Kim and Amanda have beef. She’s angry at Amanda, not because you happen to be involved_ , Trini thinks, shaking her head.

“She just had a couple of choice words for me. Called me a fag, gave Tommie shit, the whole shebang.” This time she doesn’t watch for Kim’s reaction but manages to catch a few whispered curses.

“Oh one of these days I’m just gonna-”

“She also felt the need to warn me about you.” The car grows silent and Trini watches the world outside pass in a watercolored blur.

“About… what exactly?”

“Just that you’re a heartbreak queen and that I’d be a fool to try anything with you. But we already knew that, right?”

The car stops and Trini realizes they’re in the driveway. She chances a glance at Kim and sees her resting the back of her head on the headrest with her eyes closed. She waits a beat and then goes to open the door, only for those damn fingers to stop her once more.

“Trin-”

“Kim.” And it takes all that Trini has left to yank her wrist back and exit the car. “Don’t. Just don’t.” She slams the door shut on Kim's plea and doesn’t wait to see Kim leave before slamming the front door as well.

She briefly rests her head against the door and groans as the beginnings of a headache pulse behind her eyes. She’d maim a duck for a nice hot shower and a nap right now, but she’ll settle for just getting out of her wet clothes and getting something hot to eat.

She traipse down the stairs ten minutes later in some clean underwear and an oversized t-shirt that she stole from Tommie, which she’s pretty sure they stole from Zack. She mixes a cup of cocoa and sticks it in the microwave to heat up, sucking the spoon for any remaining chocolate.

“Explain it to me.”

She chokes and whips around to find Kimberly Hart standing in the middle of her kitchen, dripping wet and glowering at her. “Dude! What the fuck?! Knock mu-”

“Explain it to me!” she yells again, arms rising and then falling back to her sides with a wet slap. “Because honestly, I’m just so fucking baffled-”

“Explain what?”

“Why I shouldn’t. Why you insist on not trying.”

“Not- not trying?” Trini gives a disbelieving huff as fury burns hotly through her veins. “I’m sorry, but last I checked  _you’re_ the one steadfast on not trying! I’m the only one who has tried Kim. All you seem to want to do is push me away!”

“That’s not- I… oh my god-”

Trini clucks her tongue. “You know what? Fine. You wanna talk? Let’s talk.”

Kim closes her eyes and takes a calming breath. For some reason the action just seems to irritate Trini more, much like rubbing sandpaper on a sunburn. “Okay, fine. I want to know why you’ve been treating me like shit for the past three months or so. Because honestly I don’t get why we-”

“Don’t get why?  _Don’t get why?_  I’m sorry but were you not the one who said you wouldn’t have slept with me if I wasn’t Tommie’s cousin? That this was just some pointless hook-up?”

“Oh no, don’t you go putting words in my mouth! I never said that!”

“Well you certainly implied it when you said you wouldn’t have had sex with me if you’d known.”

Kim groans, hands raking through her damp hair and Trini curses at how sexy it looks so unkempt.  _Focus, focus!_ “You’re my best friend’s baby cousin-”

“I’m not fucking four!” she spits, gripping the spoon in her hand like a lifeline because any looser and she might just end up throwing it at Kim. Tears burn and blur her vision but she bites her lip and refuses to let them shed. Amanda was right, Kim really has messed her up.

“- and I’m not going to sleep with my best friend’s cousin, specifically when said best friend has almost tried to kill me for doing so in the first place!”

Trini laughs, sadly, wetly, and its sounds utterly pathetic even to her ears. “God you are such a-”

Kim roars. “AH! I’m trying to be the bigger person here!”

And Trini sobs. “How are you being the bigger person?! You said this meant  _nothing_ -”

“This meant  ** _everything_**!”

And it’s like the world suddenly stops.

Just for a moment.

Just long enough for her to hear the echo of Kim’s shout bounce off the walls. Just long enough for Trini to catch her breath and Kim hers. Just long enough for the words to hang suspended in the air, for their weight to push down on them. The silence rings in her ears and her lungs feel like they’ve shrunk two sizes too small. She watches, enraptured by the shift in Kim’s face, the anger as it morphs into pure terror. Her stomach flutters and for a second she thinks she might throw up, but she knows this feeling. It’s dizzying and frightening but she latches on to it because the world is spinning too fast for her to get a grip on reason, to get a grip on thought, on what's right. Her head screams for her to not to, but her heart thunders over the sound because what she’s feeling, what’s she’s holding and hoping and wishing on, is  _real hope._

And the world starts again.

“Really?” she whispers, afraid the thunder drowns her out, but Kim’s eyes widen at the question so she knows she heard it. Kim looks ready to bolt out the front door so, ever so cautiously, ever so slowly, Trini takes a tentative step towards her. And Kim steps back.

“Did this really mean something to you?” she asks softly. Another step forward, another back.

“I- Trini… Tommie would kill me.”

“That’s not really an answer,” Trini says, fighting the urge to grin when her next step forward is met with another step back and Kim unexpectedly bumps into the counter, realizing too little, too late she’s been backed into a corner. Her eyes may be wild and stricken, but Trini can see something deep in those dark chocolate orbs that ignites something low in her belly and feels it sink even lower. It's lust, utter desire. Kim wants her and Trini’s going to have her.

She steps forward again, gaze unwavering, locked on to Kim. They’re close now; Trini’s practically against Kim’s front and she can feel each stuttering breath wash across her face. Kim grips the granite top hard enough to crush it, her jaw tight as she stares pointedly over Trini’s shoulder.

“Trin… I can’t-” Kim gasps deliciously as the shorter girl kisses the sensitive spot under her ear, teasing and delicate, nuzzling her nose into strained neck muscles.

“Do you want me to stop?” Trini asks, her tone purposefully breathy and hot in Kim’s ear.

“Y-you’re my best friend’s cousin…”

Trini chuckles, low and dangerous, and Kim shivers. “Still not an answer  _princessa_ ,” she purrs. Before Kim can say anything else Trini’s kissing softly down her neck, licking the smooth skin and nipping at the corded muscle beneath it. Kim groans and tilts her head incrementally to the side and Trini leans more fully into Kim as she makes another slow trip back up to her ear. Kim swallows hard, hands and arms shaking with the force of holding the countertop, but when she reaches for Kim’s wrist it pulls away with minimal effort, like Kim’s resolve is crumbling with each passing moment of Trini driving her into oblivion. She guides Kim’s hand behind her back and flattens her palm against the curve of her ass, wonderfully pleased as Kim’s other hand follows suit, smiling and biting her earlobe. “And here you had me thinking this whole time you just liked my taste in jeans, not the way my ass looked in them.”

And Trini can feel the tension ease in Kim’s shoulders with each kiss she delivers to her neck and jaw, gasps as one of Kim’s hands snakes beneath her shirt and slips into cotton underwear to palm her unencumbered. She moans loudly and perhaps she should be more embarrassed that she’s already this wet but she couldn’t care less even if she tried. She can feel Kim against her, breathing heavy and slow against her neck, ready to slip up, let go, and pull Trini in with just one more push. But Trini needs to know for sure, has to give Kim at least some semblance of a chance, so she pulls back with a sigh.

“But you’re right,” she says dejectedly, biting her lip to keep from smiling when it takes Kim a moment to refocus, her eyes remaining lidded and dark with desire. Oh there’s no question she wants her, but Trini needs to know if she’ll  _take her._  “Tommie probably would kill you if they found out about this. Your life would essentially be forfeit…” she says softly, eyes dropping to Kim’s collar bone, reaching up to touch the nylon straps that crisscross beneath her tank-top.

There’s a beat and Trini’s almost too scared to look back at Kim but then Kim leans forward and whispers “Trini” in her ear. Trini gasps when a hot mouth meets her neck, all tongue and teeth, sharp and wet, and she whimpers when Kim pulls away. Kim leans in to rest her forehead on hers, and they’re so close now, their breath mingling, hot and suffocating, and Trini’s ready to throw her test out the window and make the first move... but she doesn’t have to. Because as Kim’s lips hover just over hers, she breathes out “life’s too short,” and finally kisses her.

Perhaps it’s just been too long or maybe there’s more feeling behind it, but Trini can’t help but think that kissing Kim is even more intense than the first time it happened. It’s still just as hot and just as consuming as she remembers, but there’s something else tingling on Trini’s tongue as Kim swipes hers into her mouth that she doesn’t remember being there the before. And whatever it is seems to be making a mess of her panties the deeper the kiss gets.

Their momentum builds when they pull back to breathe, only to crash together again and again. Trini loops her arm around Kim’s shoulders for an anchor, pushing her hips against Kim’s thigh and whining into her mouth when Kim squeezes her ass and begins to guide her motions until Trini’s grinding circles into her front. She can feel the damp denim of Kim’s jeans against her bare thighs, the hard fold of the zipper as it rubs against her, pleasing yet teasing, and Trini wants to cry out in frustratoin because as impossibly wet as this is making her she’s been aching since Kim started touching her because she isn’t  _touching_  her.

“Kim-” she pants, fingers digging into leather. “I- Kim  _please_ , I…”

“I’ve got you,” she says, trailing kisses along her jaw to her neck, sucking on the junction and a small part of Trini curses Kim’s love of hickies. But then the hand not already in her underwear moves to press just below Trini’s navel and she’s cursing Kim’s love of teasing. And it’s probably the oddest thing to notice, especially given their circumstances, but the question is out before Trini even realizes it. “You’re a lefty?”

And Kim merely chuckles out, “Ambidextrous, actually,” before slipping her hand in and cupping her.

They both hiss at the touch; Kim marveling at how wet Trini is, and Trini dying for some relief. At the first press of Kim’s fingers against her clit Trini cries out, unable to control the slew of moans and whines as Kim slowly builds her up. Her legs part further, silently begging for more, and Kim understands, slowing her circles before swiping lower and pushing two fingers into her. A string of curses leave her and Trini’s too far gone to differ which language she actually said them in.

“God that sounds so sexy,” Kim moans and Trini smirks.  _Guess that answers that_ , she thinks and files away “Spanish dirty talk” for later. But then Kim starts thrusting and Trini’s smirk disappears and her mouth falls open. She scrabbles for purchase on that damn leather jacket, can feel the curl of Kim’s lips as she returns to sucking on her neck. She needs something to ground herself as Kim’s fingers pick up their pace, forcing her to rock onto her toes to keep some kind of leverage as Kim fucks her harder.

Somehow her hands find the button to Kim’s jeans and she shoves them along with her cute little boy shorts half-way down her thighs before showing Kim the same attention she’s being given. Kim throws her head back with a guttural moan, something Trini’s never heard before falling from her lips. “Hindi?”

“Gu- hngh! Gujarati. M-mom’s side of the fam- oh, god just like that!” Kim stutters out as Trini’s fingers work unrelenting against her clit. While Kim had taken her time teasing Trini, the shorter girl has no such plans and mercilessly rubs her down, hard and fast. Kim’s able to recover enough to continue her thrusts, if not with more force than before, and Trini keens.

She’s close now. Oh god is she close, her climax rising from her taut belly and clawing its way higher with each thrust, spreading and numbing her limbs, her knees in serious danger of buckling at any moment. She’s so far gone she almost misses Kim crying out, shuddering and shaking as her release takes her by surprise, and her fingers still inside Trini. The younger girl can’t even form words, can only wail out something that sounds vaguely like a plea, but Kim understands and resumes her thrusting until Trini’s screaming as she comes undone.

Her knees buckle just like she knew they would but Kim’s there to catch her, holding her as she rides out her high and helping her down with a few last strokes before pulling out.

They stand there, holding onto each other and just breathing. Kim smells sharp and crisp, like spices or dried herbs, and a little like rain. Trini sighs heavily, pushing her nose into Kim’s collar bone. Something bubbles up in her throat and she can’t stop the giggles before they come popping out of her mouth. Kim gives her an odd look which only seems to make her laugh more, and then they’re both laughing so hard tears spill down their cheeks.

“Ah shit, Tommie’s going to murder me,” Kim sighs out, smiling and catching her breath. Trini wipes at her cheeks and then Kim’s, seeing as how the other girl has yet to remove her hands from her underwear. She hums, looking up at Kim and smiling, feeling better than she has in a while.

“Only if they find out,” she says, eyes searching Kim’s face, for what she doesn’t exactly know but she’s happy with what she finds: a sly happy smile, rosy red cheeks, and soft brown eyes.

“We probably shouldn’t,” Kim tells her but Trini can see she’s far less reserved about this than she had been when they were fighting before. Can see she doesn’t want to let this go, not really, which is good, because Trini’s just getting started. She wraps her fingers around the hand still buried between her legs and pulls it out of her underwear. And she watches Kim watch her as Trini takes her still dripping fingers, wraps her lips around them, and licks them clean. Kim’s eyes roll back and she moans loud enough to echo through the whole house. (Good thing the Oliver's are away on business.) Trini lets her fingers go with a lewd  _pop_  and then smirks.

“You’re probably right.” She turns then, making her way to the doorway before she glances back at Kim, the shocked girl gripping the countertop for support and her jaw skimming the floor. Trini tilts her head and smiles. “Pick your pants up Hart. I’m not going to wait all night.”

Trini’s surprised Kim doesn’t rip the damn things with how fast she pulls them on, not bothering with the belt as she chases her up the stairs to Trini’s bedroom.

* * *

 It’s nearly midnight when there’s a knock on Trini’s door. She has just enough time to pull the covers up under her chin before the door creaks open and what she can only assume is Tommie’s head pokes into the dark room. “Psst! T? You up?” Tommie whisper-shouts and Trini snorts.

“Am now asshole.” She watches curiously as Tommie’s silhouette bumbles into her room, knocking into her dresser and shushing it when something falls over and rattles on the floor. “Dude are you drunk?”

“Whaaaa? Nooooo!” Tommie sits unsteadily on Trini’s bed, holding their arms out to catch themselves. “Well I ain’t  _super_  drunk. Thar was just a wee bit uh, uh, celebratory drinking on the bus ride back while coach wadn't... wadn’t lookin. Thass all!” they slur, hiccupping a little at the end.

Trini chuckles. “I take it you won then?”

“Fuck yas we won!” Tommie shouts and Trini shushes them. “Which you’da know if you’da answer my texts erry once in a while,” they huff, blowing at their bangs.

“I left my phone at school, loser. Now go get some water and lie down, I have work tomorrow and you have to be sober when your dad gets home tomorrow morning.”

They laugh and pat Trini’s head, or at least attempt to but end up smacking her in the face, telling her to sleep ‘tit-tight’. They move hazardously back to the door and end up stumbling over a jacket lying the middle. “The ferk? Dude pick up your shits.” Trini holds her breath, but it’s too dark and Tommie’s too drunk to notice much else before they kick it off to the side, walking out and closing her door.

Trini breathes a sigh of relief and rolls back over just as Kim’s head pops up on the other side of the bed. “I’m gonna give them so much shit for this,” she grumbles and Trini giggles, pulling Kim back into her bed. She shimmies under the covers, teeth chattering. “Your floor is fucking cold, especially on the bare ass.”

“Well maybe next time when I tell you to put on some clothes you’ll do it.” Kim huffs, wrapping her arms around Trini and pressing their naked bodies together.

“No point if they’re just gonna come off again,” she sing-songs, and Trini squeaks when Kim presses her cold nose into the hollow of her neck. “What time do you work tomorrow?”

“Nine, so I’ll have to leave sometime around eight-thirty.”

“Do you need a ride?”

Trini hums, playing with the curls in Kim’s hair and Kim sighs happily. She shakes her head. “I’ll have to take Tommie’s car otherwise how else would I have gotten to work. You’re technically not supposed to be here right now.” Trini feels Kim’s shoulders tense and she pulls back to look at her.

“Do you want me here?” And Trini gets the double meaning behind that; that she’s not just asking in the physical sense or at the given moment, but generally and overall does Trini want Kimberly Hart.

“Of course I do,” she whispers, sliding her palm under Kim’s jaw and pulling her in for a long, slow kiss. When they pull back she sighs. “It’s just… you were right before, about Tommie wanting to murder you if they found out about… this,” she says, gesturing between them. “And I don’t want to put you in that kind of situation.”

“I’m not afraid of Tommie, Trin.”

“Well no, their insides are softer than a cupcake and it would be more intimidating being threatened by a teddy bear, but still. You’re their best friend and I wouldn’t want to come between that.”

Kim suddenly leans in and kisses her forehead, making Trini blush at the innocent, yet intimate action. “I’m sure it won’t come to that. I don’t feel good about not telling them about… this, but for now, it’s probably for the best. At least until we know what we want this to be.”

Trini bites her lip and swallows. It’s not lying, it’s just avoiding the truth, which just happens to feel an awful lot like she’s lying to her cousin. They’re going to be sneaking around behind Tommie’s back, at least until they figure out where this is going and perhaps warm Tommie up to the idea of them. If there is a them to eventually warm up to.

Trini hopes there will be.

“So what do we do if they find out?”

“When.”

“What?”

Kim shakes her head. “No, not if. When they find out. Because they’re going to find out, one way or another, whether it’s tomorrow, two days, or two weeks from now, it’ll happen.” Kim gently nudges her until Trini flips and they spoon, Trini being the little spoon for the night, and Kim snuggles closer. “So for now, we just play it by ear and see what happens. Just play the game.”

“What game?” Trini yawns, mind already drifting away, just catching Kim’s reply before sleep consumes her.

“The waiting game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, shamelessly putting the title of my story within the actual story? It's more likely than you think! :)


End file.
